


Cravings

by Cat4



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat4/pseuds/Cat4
Summary: Goku has been gone for a few years, and Bulma would say she is just trying to help out a friend. Chi-Chi doesn't want to exactly agree but some feelings can only be buried for so long. In the first chapter, it is Bulma/Vegeta mature.





	1. That Feeling

Bulma was visiting Chi-Chi, dropping off some things she asked for. The ladies sat drinking coffee at Chi-Chi’s kitchen table. Bulma noticed that she had to keep calling Chi-Chi’s name to get her to focus on their conversation. She thought she seemed off. Bulma asked about it and offered her some away time at a spa. Chi-Chi laughed and declined. Bulma pressed, telling Chi-Chi that if there was anything she could do to help she would. Chi-Chi sighed and got up to look out the window. 

“Sorry had to make sure Goten wasn’t around.” She closed the window and sat back down. “Bulma, I have been so lonely.” She stopped and bit her lip like she was mulling over what to say. “I miss Goku……’s sex. Bulma raises a brow. “I miss sex so much it’s crazy. I am so tense and wound up all the time. I held a cup so tight while washing dishes the other day I crushed it. I miss nights with Goku holding me.” Bulma pats her hand and gives her a sympathetic look. “He was never too tired, even after training to-” She blushes, putting a hand on her face. Bulma, her itch being Sayian-scratched almost every night, felt bad for her. It had been years since Goku was around. Her friend seemed to be a little bit shy when it came to sex.

“I’m sorry. Have you tried masturbating?” She whispered the word. “I have some toys I could recommend.” Chi-Chi shook her head slightly.

“I do sometimes but it’s not the same.” Bulma nods again. She knew that compared to normal men Sayian sex was a different league. Toys didn't even reach that level of satisfaction. Bulma remembered Chi-Chi once mentioning how Goku had been her first and only. The poor thing must have been craving. 

Bulma wondered. “Did Goku ever go Super?” 

“During sex?”

“Yes, Super Saiyan during sex?” 

Chi-Chi laughs. “No. Why would he? Has Vegeta?” Bulma nodded and Chi-Chi’s eyes shone with excitement and interest. 

“Not for long but for long enough. They vi-well,” An idea struck her. “Why tell you when you can just try it.”

“What do you mean? Goku can't come down here.”

“Why don't you just borrow Vegeta.” Chi-Chi’s laugh rings out over the kitchen but Bulma's smile is half-serious behind her mug. 

“No Bulma that’s cheating on Goku.” 

“Goku protected all of us like he has multiple times before, but this time he couldn’t come back. I think you stay strong out here by yourself but it’s ok to need more.”

“But won't he still know?”

“He might, but he has to understand that you have needs. So he can butt out.” Chi-Chi was not to be easily convinced.

“Vegeta doesn't want to do that, Bulma”

“He would if I let him be. Besides you would be surprised at what goes around in that brain of his.” Chi-Chi flushed. Bulma thought she understood. There was no one else that she saw on a regular basis. No men around to compliment her on more than just her food.

“But I’m just an old lady.”

“No Way! You are very hot. I wish my legs and ass were like yours and that smile. How do you homeschool boys and still glow?” Bulma placed down her mug. “I will give you some time to think about it. I will bring it up to Vegeta but believe me he won't need any convincing.” She tapped the phone she left on the table, “Let me know when you make your mind up.”

Chi-Chi watched Bulma lift off in her ship not intending to give her crazy idea another thought.

Bulma didn't wait long before asking Vegeta how he felt about it. The perfect time turned out to be later on that night while he was tied up. The training room was broken again when she got home and he was waiting on her to “do something about it”. So now she was straddling his chest facing away from his eyes doing something about it. Vegeta lips were red from him biting them trying not to beg to cum. Bulma had made him promise to hold out. He was hard and sensitive and throbbing. 

“I talked to Chi-Chi today. Soon I think you should go over there and help her out.” Vegeta’s face contorted with confusion. She had to bring this up right now. 

“What does she need my help with now? It better not be anything like housework.” At least this conversation was distracting him from his hard dick. Almost like she could hear his thoughts, Bulma blew lightly on the tip making him groan and strain against his restraints.

“It might involve a light dusting.” She murmured. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Just a joke. Chi-Chi is lonely and I thought it would be a good idea for you to keep her company.” She kept toying and teasing him, blowing down his thighs and caressing his balls. Doing it all instead of giving him what he wanted. 

“Why would I go to keep her company. Isn't that something for you to do?” A shaky breath as she took one of his balls in her mouth 

“I don't think I'm her type.” Her ass in the air, only the outer part of her cheeks and thighs covered in white lace. The middle part open showing him her lips. 

“What would we even talk about?” Bulma turned around to face him. 

“I’m not asking you to talk to her Vegeta.” He still looked confused. “I didn't think I needed to spell it out for you.” Vegeta tried to focus on her words and not on her pink nipples peeking through the white lace. She waited until he met her eyes. “I need you to go over there and have sex with her.” Vegeta’s dick twitched. 

“AR- Are you sure?” Bulma smiled making Vegeta’s dick twitch again. 

“I knew I wouldn't get any resistance from you.” She reaches behind herself and grips his dick. “I'm fine with it. Actually thinking about it makes me wet.” She positions herself over him. Then slowly lowered onto his dick. “Sharing you is something I'd like to try, no matter how tempting it is not.” She felt him fill her up. 

“And Chi-Chi wants this? With me?” Bulma was moving up and down at a terrifying slow pace. Vegeta really started pulling at his restraints. 

“Who could replace Goku but you. Sayian for Sayian.” Bulma felt the flair of energy as he broke the restraints and thankfully not the headboard. He gripped her hips, tutting. 

“Knowing Kakarot this will be an upgrade, not a replacement.” He sped up their thrusting. Bulma's Moans pouring out with every thrust. Vegeta would be lying if he said he never thought about Chi-Chi. What she looked like under those clothes, what her moan sounded like, how warm and soft she may have been. He would take this opportunity to give her everything Kakarot could boast of and more. Even now his dick was straining to not cum with all this stimulation. He had to hold off. Bulma started to grind down on his dick rocking her hips forward. Vegeta sat up and wrapped an arm around her midsection to roll her over. She wrapped her legs around him as he continues to fuck in and out of her at the same restless pace. He feels her start to get closer to the edge. Husky in her ear he ask her to cum for him. That sent her over the edge causing her to cream over him. Vegeta let her hold on to him as he rocked her through her nut. Her pulsing pussy encouraged him to go faster, his pumps counting down. Once he cums they lay together breathless. Bulma not being one to let something go says “So will you do it?” Vegeta nods agreeing to more than he realizes.


	2. Cravings: A piece to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi finally makes up her mind and Accepts Bulmas invitation to use Vegeta.

Chi-Chi went back and forth over the issue everyday for about three weeks. During the first week, night time was when she wanted it most. She lay in bed and was tired but unable to sleep. Then the second week her days started to get harder. The last day of the third week was the last straw. She let some food burn because she was daydreaming about her and some muscled fighter skinnydipping and spending time underwater. She cursed about the food, knowing she would have to start lunch over. Later that night she called Bulma. Bulma answered after a few rings. 

“Hey how’s it going?” 

“Bulma its Chi-Chi.”

“I know that silly. I gave you the phone.”

“I’m calling about your offer.”

“My offer?”

Chi-Chi was trying to be straight forward about it. Before making the call she had decided that was best. “Your offer to borrow Vegeta… for sex.”

“I remember now. Yes about that offer.” Chi-Chi waited with held breath. “I haven't heard from you in so long, I thought you had forgotten about it. I know I did. Are you sure you want to do it?” 

Chi-Chi thought about strong arms holding her again but this time from behind. She blushed. 

“Yes I’m sure, but Bulma if I ever get a chance you have to let me repay you.” Bulma’s reply was light.

“Yes of course.”

“I do have one concern. It has been a while and I haven’t used any toys. I don't want it to be an uncomfortable situation.”

“Are you asking how big Vegeta is?”

“Yes. Goku was pretty big and I’m not sure if that is a Sayian thing. So I thought I should ask.” Vegeta, who was laying in bed next to Bulma, ears pricked up.

“Vegeta is a mouthful, but I don't think you have to worry about it being uncomfortable. How big was Goku?” Vegeta bristled next to her.

CHi-Chi thought about it. “He was big but we never measured. Honestly Bulma, Goku wasn’t a big leader when it came to sex. He was happy to follow my lead and so damn eager to please. I could ride him all night.” Chi-Chi couldn't believe she said that. Another sign of what she was missing. 

Chi-Chi’s concerns being soothed they made a plan for her to have a night with Vegeta. The kids would spend the night with Bulma. Goten and Trunks loved playing together and Gohan would like the change of pace too. 

When the day arrived Bulma was right on time for picking up the boys. She took them and left. Not even taking the food Chi-Chi offered, stating they were going to have pizza. That made them cheer.

Once the ship flew away Chi-Chi went back into the house, it was very quiet and all she could think about was what she was gonna do when he got there. Vegeta should be flying to her soon, like they agreed. She finished the food she had been cooking, then having nothing to do she looked at what she was wearing. Deciding that if she was going to do this she should at least be comfortable. She changed into a sheer night dress that stopped about mid-thigh and took her bun down. Better she thought looking in her bedroom mirror again, maybe even sexy.

When the knock on the door came Chi-Chi answered it slowly. Vegeta was standing there leaning one arm on the door jam, the other hand was in his pocket. He had on a linen shirt with no shirt underneath it, his black pants were fitted enough to show the outline of his dick, his loafers shiny. Chi-Chi knew the hardening of her nipples had nothing to do with the cool outside air. She was aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Trying to push away the anxiety she had about it, he would see a lot more than her hard nipples pressed against the sheer fabric later.

“Hey.” He said

“Hey.” She repeated and moved aside to let him in.Vegeta came in and leaned against the back of the couch. She shut the door then paused. Not too long ago he was a bad guy. Sure he had saved the world and had a family but could Chi-Chi trust him? He offered her a small upturn of the lips, not a smile but a friendly smirk. She relaxed and continued to walk towards him. 

“What should we do next?”

“It’s up to you.”  
Her stomach called out. “I just got done cooking and haven't eaten yet. Would you like to join me?” She stopped then started again before he could answer. “Of course, if you ate already it's fine.” 

“I'll eat. Sit down and I can bring the food.” He had more plates than she did. Chi-Chi was concerned about dinner being awkward but they found subjects to talk about. He asked her alot about how she was as a fighter. She tried to laugh it away but he seemed to be genuinely interested so she told him about it and he was such an attentive listener that by the time dinner was done it felt like no time had passed at all.

When it was over she bit her lip at him. She offered to show him to the bedroom. Vegeta stood and followed her. His eyes taking her all in. The sway of her hips, the swell of her ass, the way her hair flowed jet black down her back and over her shoulders. All dinner she smelt soft and sweet like jasmine. 

Bulma had given him some tips on how to make Chi-Chi more comfortable tonight and he made sure to follow the steps to help her relax. All this time it has been hard to not let her know he was ready as soon as he came through the door, to come back here and stake his claim to her. Goku had picked a beautiful warrior woman and now Vegeta would have her too. 

In the room she crawled onto the bed leaving him by the door a few feet away from the edge of the bed. 

“Is it still up to me how this goes?” Vegeta nods. “Take off your shirt.”  
He smirks, unbuttoning his shirt, never losing eye contact with her as he slips it over his shoulders. He watched her take in the body he worked hard for. Chi-CHi watched the shirt removal like he was uncovering a work of art. She remembered how Goku was muscled, but before she could get sentimental she focused on his abs, his scars, his muscled arms that would be holding her soon. She realized her mouth was slightly open and she was breathing hard. She flicked the tip of her tongue across her lips before trying to close her mouth and not look so thirsty. 

“Pants.” Vegeta kicked off his shoes and undid his belt before letting his pants fall to the floor. Chi-Chi’s mouth fell open again but she couldn't help it. Vegeta wasn't wearing any underwear so now he stood in front of her dick half hard. Intimidating again. 

She nervously swallowed and motioned him to the bed. He knelt opposite her, his heat and power traveling easily across the few inches between them. She reaches out, strokes his arms, his shoulders before leaning in and placing a hesitant peck on his lips. She withdraws and when she sees him waiting patiently hands at his sides she leans in for a once again hesitant but longer kiss.

He responds this time but with slow passion. She takes his hands and presses them against her thighs. Vegeta takes this as the cue that he is ok to touch her. He caresses her body with the slow passion his lips hold. His hands move from the outsides of her thighs up under the dress then around to the backs of her thighs. She felt herself grow wetter as his hands run up the dress even more to rub her ass. She groans in his mouth as he gives the left cheek a squeeze.. His hands gripping her right cheek then continuing their travels up her body. Her lower back, upper thighs, soft stomach, as much as the dress would allow. They separated and he looked at his hands stopping short of holding her breast. 

“Usually when there’s clothes stopping me from achieving my goals I just rip them off.” He gave her a pointed look that was almost asking permission. 

“No need, I’ll just take it off.” He helped her take the night dress over her head. She had to remind herself not to be nervous by what he could see. She tried to do the opposite  
She struck a pose.

Bulma had been very specific when they were going over this before. “You aren’t verbal enough. Make sure when she undresses for you, you give her a clear compliment.” 

“You look beautiful.” Vegeta just let the first word go that came to his mind. Chi-Chi relaxed the pose her face reddening but he thought she seemed to enjoy the compliment. He moves back to her regaining her lips in a single kiss. She welcomed his heat placing her hands on his shoulders. He places one of his hands on her panty-clad ass the other placed between the two of them caressing her breast before rubbing his thumb over her nipple. She moans into his mouth her hips rock against his, feeling his hard dick. 

He pulls away from her, lets go off her ass to watch her face as he uses both hands to play with her nipples and breast. She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back as she enjoys her sensitive nipples being played with. She can't keep quiet her nipples making her pussy call out. 

“Look at me.” Vegeta’s deep voice calls out to her. Her eyes open and she lustily stares at him. He held her gaze for a moment before asking “Can you lay down and can I kiss your body?” He eyed the headboard. Chi-Chi was shocked but happily accepted. She lays at the bed head lifted with pillows. Vegeta hovers over her using one hand to prop himself up. He moves slowly at a pace he hopes is good for her.

He starts at her lips again. Once she feels relaxed again he moves down her jawline kissing her throat beneath her ear then placing kisses on her collarbone. His free hand fondled her breast and nipples. Her legs bend at the knee and he positions himself in between the. Vegeta’s kisses cover her chest then breast and nipples. Rough tongue flicks over her already hard nipple sending a shiver down her body. He captures it in his mouth pulling on it gently. Chi-Chi squirmed and wiggled. Sending her hips up to him. He grounds down to meet her. When they seperated his hand trailed down her stomach, before teasing her through her panties. The satin was starting to become a deterrent to what she really wanted. His lips followed the path his fingers had already set. She had no control over her hips. They rose to meet his lips. He used both hands to cradle her thighs. While his lips pressed against hers. He moved his mouth side to side enjoying the moans and movements he got from her. 

“Vegeta '' she said finally. “Please stop teasing me.” He immediately gave in to her releasing her thighs to slide her underwear off. She easily lifted her hips for him and then sat back and watched as he pushed her legs up and closed them effectively blocking her view, her ass slightly lifted, he blew down the middle of her lips cold sharp breath caressing her clit. Her moans rang out again. His tongue firm and darting separated her lips slowly rolling in and out tentatively warming up her clit. Chi-Chi could do nothing except grip the sheets and continue with her udalations. He lowers her ass and lets her leg fall open settling between them. He continues to devour her licking between her lips and folds before settling on her clit. He gently flicked a rhytm against it. She wished she had had thought about a pillow for her mouth when he started working fingers in and out of her she couldn't stop gushing about how good it felt. 

“Vegeta.” She moaned out. He answered back without his mouth leaving her. Her hips rose in response. Vegeta continued pleasuring her increasing the speed until she could take no more and she came his two fingers deep inside of her pressing against her spot. When her orgasm had passed she became aware of her hands being in his hair, her legs wrapped around his head. She gently apologetically released him. Vegeta was almost quivering with excitement. He had done everything right and now he would get to have her. He hovered over her kissing up her sensitive body. He covered her body completely with his direct eye contact. He caressed her left thigh completely pulling her open for him. 

“All night long I’ve been waiting on this moment.” Her eyes were glassy, her skin flush and sweaty. He slid into her slowly. When he was mostly buried in her, and she was grasping at him, he smirked. “I’m going to ruin you for Kakarot. He leaned up creating space between their bodies with her legs positioned close to his sides. He stroked her. Making sure to angle to hit her spot. Vegeta was enjoying himself and making it known. “The way you hold onto me I can tell you were craving some Sayian dick. Your pussy pulls me in.” He places more kisses on her lips, aggressively nipping her bottom lip. Vegeta’s strokes were very even working up to something great. He leaned away again placing his hands on either side of her hips so he could hit a different angle.

“Chi-Chi '' he says her name gruffly. Taking a hand and teasing her nipple again. “You feel so good.” He slows his pace “Let's switch it up. How about you ride.” She nods and Vegeta effortlessly rolls them over. Once she has her bearings she lowers herself back onto his dick. Their pace slower than missionary but just as heated. Vegeta's hands naturally found her soft hips then her round ass, he gripped it while she rode, his moans encouraging her, she started rolling her hips taking Vegeta by surprise. He gave her ass an encouraging slap. She picked up speed her full low hanging breast jiggling. Her dark pink nipples teasing him. Chi-CHi being a woman who wasn't afraid to use her position in her favored cooed. 

“Didnt realize I l fuck did you?” She felt his dick respond to her words. He pinched her nipple. 

“Not surprised. Sexy women usually know how to please.” Chi-Chi wanted to respond but her attention was drawn away by the sweet feeling in her pussy. She stopped rolling and started grinding down on him. Veeta took her cue and leant up, one hand behind him supporting him, the other cradling her ass so they could grind together. She came bearing down on him. He let her finish grinding out her orgasm her forehead against his, his name kept leaving her lips with increased frequency. A smug smirk plastered on his face.

“Hold on.” She managed to place her arms on his shoulders. “If you are done showing off, I have to finish what I came here to do.” He leaned forward on his knees and readjusted her so each of her legs was over one of his arms and up his shoulders, her ass and upper thighs in his hands. He brought her to his strokes meeting her halfway. He and gravity were causing his dick to glide against her spot again. He picked up his speed gradually she came and he held her close so she could rock her hips into him. Vegeta let her slide to the bed and she noticed he was still hard. She expected him to have legendary stamina but she didn't think he would last this long. She asked the question and he tutted at her.

“The Prince of all Sayians doesn't come unprepared for anything.” He placed another kiss on her lips. “I said I was going to ruin you and I meant it. Have you ever been fucked on your hands and knees.” When she shook her head no he positioned her, allowing her arch to be more relaxed than he was used to but her ass being the part that was the highest in the air. She felt his fingers wet softly rub her clit firm again, his other hand caressing her thigh and ass cheek. 

He placed his tip at her slick entrance. Trying to still keep the pace she set he slid in slowly. Vegeta’s name on her lips being sweet. He wondered if Kakarot could see him right now stroking his beautiful wife's pussy, how she kept calling out Vegeta’s name begging and pleading for more. Vegeta holds her hips tighter than before, knowing his hand prints would show on her a day or two after. At least she would have something to remember this moment. Vegeta certainly was. 

Everytime for at least the next two months, when he got irritated he would come back to this moment with his greatest rival's wife wet with a combination of their sweat and other juices pining for royal blood dick all night. He took his finger and started rubbing her clit again. “Bulma told me you might be interested in this.” He had promised Bulma he wouldn't bring her up tonight but for this he had to lead in with something. 

“What?” Chi-Chi was confused until she felt the snap of power from Vegeta. Was this Super Sayian? Chi-Chi managed a look over her shoulder, sure enough Vegeta’s black hair was now blonde. His skin was hot and tingling and the sweat that had previously clung to him was now dry. Vegeta’s skin was more than tingling it was vibrating. His whole body was vibrating. Even the part of him that was in her. Chi-Chi couldn't believe it. With his fingers vibrating on her clit and him plunging in and out of her with his vibrating dick, she didn't last long releasing onto him. Vegeta came soon after filling the condom, and changing back into his normal state. He laid down next to her and rolled onto her back. 

“Are you going to leave now?” His fingers traced her sweat strewn body. 

“I’m here all night.” 

“Good, I need a shower.” She slowly got up from the bed. “Jumping back into sex is like jumping back into fighting. You should really stretch beforehand.” She went into the bathroom. Vegeta was a mess too. He supposed he could wait or ask if Chi-Chi had a second shower but he needed some fresh air. 

He went to the window and vaulted out of it, leaving his clothes in the room. He was sure he had flown past a stream on the way here. He found it easily and dropped right into the middle of it, the cold water rushing over him. He stood arms folded, the moon being his spotlight, eyes closed and brow furrowed. 

“It better be a good reason or explanation as to why you are following me.” On the stream bank from behind the cluster of trees emerges Piccolo. He says nothing just continues to stare grimly at him. “I'm sorry, did I do something to bother you? Shouldn't you be in the watchtower? A Lot of places need watching.” Vegeta opened his eyes. “Oh I get it. You were peeking. Making notes to keep for when I send you off to see Kakarot for keeping your Namekian face in my business.” Piccolo says nothing once again. Vegeta starts to mockingly laugh. “Even better. So what feels worse? Hearing her moan my name or knowing it will never be yours.” After a moment Vegeta feels the other presence fly off. 

Once he decides he is done with his soak he returns back to Chi-Chi. She wasn't out of the shower and the flight back had dried him off. He resumed his position on the bed until Chi-Chi came out wrapped in a towel. She sits on the edge of the bed.   
“When Bulma offered this… Offered you, I immediately declined thinking she was crazy. Now, I think it was the best idea she ever had.” She was too nervous to ask what was really on her mind , If he would come and see her again. So instead she asked if he thought Bulma would offer again. “Even if she doesn’t I’m sure she will be easy to convince.”


End file.
